


But I Keep Coming Back

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you. So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do. Yeah, you’re nicotine…“</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Keep Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr. Enjoy! <3 Feedback appreciated!

   The morning sun had barely begun to peek out over the horizon, and the sky was just beginning to be filled with hues of blue.  
    

  Any person in their right mind wouldn’t be waking up for at least a few more hours, but of course Mark wasn’t in his right mind. If he was, he wouldn’t have found himself back in _his_  bed again. 

  If he was even a little sane, he would have stopped giving the other man his company at night, and instead try to find someone who wouldn’t leave him in the middle of the night or expect him to be gone before he woke up. 

  If he wasn’t so stupid, he’d find someone that actually wanted him.  
 

   As he slipped back into his pants, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and froze. He made his way over to his reflection and stared. Hickeys were scattered all over his neck and collar bones, and he could just make out some of the older ones which had begun to fade.   
 

  Marks like these were usually left by lovers who wanted to prove that the other was taken, but, that’s not why they were on Mark. No, these were left by someone who only wanted him temporarily, and then forced him out of his life as soon as the night became day.   
 

   Yet, Mark continued to come back no matter how much his heart ached afterwards. Something about the other man was addictive to him.  
 

   The older man felt his anger begin to brew inside him. He wasn’t angry at Jack, no, he was angry with himself. He let himself be used and then tossed away because he knew it was the only way he’d ever get close to being with the man. 

   Since when had he become this pathetic? He was willingly letting himself be treated this way. He was willingly letting someone play with his heart. Jack had so much power over him, and he didn’t even know it.  

    He didn’t know how Mark’s entire day could be ruined just by him simply mentioning someone else. He didn’t know he had Mark completely in the palm of his hand, and he never would. 

    Mark might of hated the arrangement they had, but he knew he had to cooperate or else he’d loose the younger man entirely.  
 

   As painful as was to only have him like this, Mark knew it’d be even more painful to not have him at all.  
 

   So, Mark walked out of the apartment and started going home, knowing full well that he’d be in the same exact place the next morning and all the other mornings after Jack had decided to spend his night with him.


End file.
